Mi reino
by Fireclaw-the-cat
Summary: Cerca de cumplirse un año de su desaparicion, Sonic llega hasta una reformada Spring yard, y se termina involucrando en una serie de eventos que le haran recuperar la confianza y el valor que creia perdidos. Perdon si algunos fans se pueden llegar a ofender con esta historia, como dice ahi arriba, es solo un fanfictions.


**Mi reino (parte 1)**

El movimiento de una gran ciudad, las voces de las personas por todos lados, el inaguantable sonido de construcciones trabajando, eran lo que adornaba una ciudad en remodelación total, antes conocida como Spring Yard, era una ciudad que hace un par de años fue rescatada de la dictadura del doctor Eggman, y que ahora había sido incluida como parte del reino Acorn en un proceso de transformarla en un buen lugar donde vivir.

Poco tiempo había pasado y podía notarse el ambiente hostil de la ciudad, por el día era un buen lugar donde el optimismo y la esperanza llevaban adelante la ciudad, pero por las noches, todavía se sentía la delincuencia, la pobreza y el miedo de los años pasados, no era algo que iba a desaparecer en la ciudad en poco tiempo.

Era un mediodía como cualquier otro, el movimiento de la ciudad permitía que una figura encapuchada, mirada baja y paso tranquilo se ocultara entre la comunidad sin levantar sospechas, metida en su mente sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, la figura a paso tranquilo continuaba su marcha hasta que tuvo que detenerse en un paso de cebra. Su mirada se levanto para esperar la señal de cruce, esto le hizo volver a la realidad y contemplo el ambiente, tan pacifico y ruidoso, intentando separarse un poco de sus pensamientos intento ver las vitrinas de las tiendas que cruzaba en su marcha, kioscos, tiendas de ropa, tiendas de zapatos, el colorido ambiente bien era relajante, detuvo su marcha al ver a un pequeño grupo alrededor de una televisión de muestra, que relataba una noticia.

Locutor: _A punto de cumplirse un año de la desaparición del rey Sonic, el reino ha duplicado la recompensa por pistas que indiquen su ubicación, también que cualquier noticia falsa será castigada con la prisión._

Gente: _"Hay gente que se juega el cuello por un poco de dinero" "En serio creen que el rey va a seguir por aquí" "Ese dinero sí que sería útil" "Yo escuche que fue visto saltando de un puente"_

La figura continuó su marcha intentando no escuchar nada, su mirada bajo algo triste cuando recordó algunas palabras "_Lo felicito majestad… es… es… es un varón" _pronto sacudió su cabeza intentando separarse de ese recuerdo, parecía dolerle mucho en el alma.

Al poco tiempo se encontraba en un callejón escondido, desenvolviendo una orden de compra, dentro había un Chilidog. La figura se saco la capucha que traía encima dejando ver a un erizo de unos 24 años, su pelaje azul brillante era decorado con su peinado para atrás que combinaba con sus púas, su mirada triste vagamente era borrada con cada mordida de su comida que saboreaba con mucho gusto. Estaba por empezar por su segundo chilidog cuando fue interrumpido.

Niño: _Disculpe, señor, podría convidarme un poco _(Ropas rotas y algo sucio)

Sonic: _Claro, niño _(De su bolsa saca uno envuelto y se lo entrega al niño) _Disfrútalo_

Niño: _Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable_

El erizo no hizo caso de su acompañante y siguió comiendo su comida, podía escuchar como el niño se esforzaba en desenvolver su alimento como si no pudiera lograrlo, su mente otra vez fue interrumpida por un recuerdo borroso, era un locutor hablando sobre el problema del nuevo príncipe, sacudió su cabeza intentando bloquear ese recuerdo, otra vez en la realidad, sentía algo que le molestaba en la pierna, se sorprendió al ver a aquel niño metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, no reacciono bien cuando aquel niño tomo su billetera asustado y comenzó su marcha

Sonic: (Enojado) ¿_Qué demonios haces, niño?_

Niño: _A ti que te importa, perdedor _(El niño se aleja corriendo, en su huida tira el Chilidog que Sonic le ofreció)

Sonic: _Mierda, era el último y tenía hambre, idiota_

Sonic se encapucho otra vez tapando su cara y comenzó su marcha, sabía que no debía correr rápido a riesgo de ser desenmascarado frente a todo el público, se acercaba al pequeño ladrón que al notar que estaba siendo alcanzando se asusto mucho y se metió a un callejón sin salida.

Sonic: _Ahora si estoy enojado, dame mi billetera antes de que no responda por mis acciones _(sacándose su capucha)

Niño: _Esta bien _(llorando y arrojándole la billetera) _Pero no me haga nada, por favor, solo intentaba ganar un poco de dinero_

Sonic: (Enojado y tomando su billetera) _Mierda, niño, si que eres un dolor de cabeza, ya deja de llorar, no te hare nada_

Niño: _Esta bien, en serio, discúlpeme, no es fácil vivir en la calle_

Sonic: _Eso ya no importa ¿Dónde vives? Quisiera hablar con tus padres_

Niño: _Yo no tengo padres_

Sonic: (Triste) _Lo siento, eso no lo sabia_

Niño: _No se preocupe, es algo que ya acepte_

Sonic: _¿Eres de algún orfanato o algo parecido?_

Niño: _Si, vivo en uno en el lado oeste de la ciudad_

Sonic: _Este es el lado este de la ciudad_

Niño: _Solo un tonto roba cerca de donde vive_

Sonic: (Sin responder por un tiempo) _Ven, déjame llevarte a tu casa, no quiero que hagas mas estupideces_

Niño: _Esta bien, pero nada de contarle esto a las señoras del lugar, yo solo intentaba ayudar a todos _(Se seca las lagrimas y comienza a caminar al lado de Sonic)

Sonic: _Bueno, pero hay mejores formas de ayudar a las personas, y si te pasaba algo, seguro que se preocuparían mucho_

Niño: _situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, no es fácil para nadie la vida en esta ciudad, la situación en el orfanato esta grave y en poco tiempo todos volveremos a la calle _(Sonic se queda sin responder) _Pero aprendí a ser optimista aun en esta situación, y hare todo por salir adelante, aunque eso signifique que tenga que robar para mantener el orfanato_

Sonic: _Increíble que un niño de tu edad ya sea tan maduro_

Niño: _Ya tengo 11, hasta ya me interesan las niñas y afeitarme_

Sonic: _¿Ya te afeitas?_

Niño: _No, pero me gusta fingir que lo hago todas las mañanas_

Sonic empezó a reír y ambos continuaron su camino, al llegar al lugar Sonic medio tapo su cara haciendo que el color de sus ojos no pudiera ser reconocidos, y toco la puerta

Niño: _¿Por qué se tapa?_

Sonic: _No es por nada, solo quiero mantener el anonimato _(una mujer anciana abre la puerta, es una golondrina color verde con atuendo formal de profesora)

Mujer: _No me diga nada… ¿robando?_

Sonic: (asustado) _No no no, se equivoca, él solo me acompaño a almorzar y yo me preocupe porque lo encontré al otro lado de la ciudad_

Mujer: _Mike ¿Qué te dije de alejarte mucho de la casa?_

Mike: _Lo siento, señora Bitter, solo estaba paseando y me perdí _(lagrimas de cocodrilo)

Mujer: _Te dije mil veces que es "Señora Butter" _(Le agarra de las orejas y lo mete para adentro de la casa) _Ahora ve a bañarte, y cuando llegue la señorita, le diré por dónde has estado robando_

Mike: _Yo no anduve robando _(Mas lagrimas de cocodrilo, y se va corriendo por un largo pasillo)

Sonic: _Es verdad, solo me acompaño a almorzar, es un buen chico, no debería ser tan dura con él_

Sra. Butter: _Es un buen chico, solo es algo tonto… no le gustaría pasar un rato y tomar algo, es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerle después de traerlo sano y salvo_

Sonic: _No es necesario, debo seguir mi camino y ya es algo tarde_

Sra. Butter: _Que clase de caballero no acepta la invitación de una dama, que maleducado_

Sonic: (Suspira) _Está bien, está bien._

Sonic entro a la casa, el lugar parecía algo polvoso aunque arreglado, pasaron por un enorme comedor con una gran mesa reluciente que no combinaba con lo mal tratado del lugar, llegaron a una cocina algo vieja y mostraba el esfuerzo de mantenerse limpia y arreglada, el erizo se sentó en una pequeña mesa del lugar y la mujer le puso una taza con un poco de café

Sra. Butter: ¿_Acaso no piensa sacarse esa capucha?_

Sonic: _Lo siento _(Al sacarse la capucha, nota la sorpresa de la mujer) _Se lo que va a decir, no soy el rey perdido, yo vengo desde Scrap Brain_

Sra. Butter: _Disculpe la confusión, se parece mucho_

Sonic: _Es lo que todos dicen, ya he tenido muchos problemas con gente que intenta atraparme, por eso es que intento cubrirme_

Sra. Butter: _Entiendo, pero Scrap Brain es todavía parte del gobierno Eggman ¿Cómo pudo escapar?_

Sonic: _Suerte, nada más, situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas._

Sra. Butter: _Lo entiendo, yo vivía aquí cuando todavía éramos parte de la dictadura, años difíciles para cualquiera_

Ambos continuaron hablando por un tiempo, Sonic lograba mentirle a la señora con total tranquilidad, bien no era la primera vez que debía fingir una vida para no ser bombardeado con preguntas, pero aun así era triste mentirle porque le hacía recordar su verdadera vida, mas sus recuerdos volvían y solo sintió una voz femenina diciéndole _"Solo, déjame explicarte"_. Pero otra vez intento reprimir con fuerza esos recuerdos, y continuo su falsa charla con la mujer anciana.

Sonic: (Dando un vistazo hacia la ventana) _Bueno, ya está oscureciendo, mejor que continúe mi camino_

Sra. Butter: ¿_Está usted demente? ¿Cómo piensa en salir de noche por esta ciudad? Los ladrones no tienen piedad ni con las personas de… su situación_

Sonic: _No es problema _(levantando un puño) _se fácilmente como arreglármelas si alguien intenta algo_

Sra. Butter: _No no no, usted pasara la noche aquí y si así lo desea, mañana continuar su camino, pero no podría vivir conmigo misma si lo dejo ir _(la mujer no dejo responder a Sonic hasta que él acepto malhumorado) _perfecto, por hoy es nuestro invitado, iré a informarle a los niños para que estén al tanto de la situación, usted siéntase cómodo en esta casa y yo preparare un cuarto para usted._

Sonic solo se volvió a sentar en su silla, suspirando y malhumorado por su situación, pero al final sonrió ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que pudo dormir bajo un techo. Continúo pasando el tiempo y decidió recorrer la casa, desde afuera parecía ser pequeña, pero era tan larga y tenía un hermoso jardín trasero con un par de juegos sucios y oxidados. Al recorrer toda la casa decidió volver a la cocina y pudo ver como la mujer preparaba la cena junto a un pequeño grupo de niños.

Sra. Butter: _El truco de la sopa es echar los ingredientes y los condimentos en el momento justo, la sal no debe echarse al mismo tiempo que la pimienta y las verduras mientras más duras sean, mas pronto deben ser puestas en la hoya_

Niño: ¿_Pero por qué tanta verdura rara y verde?_

Niña: _Huele a zapato_

Niño: _Déjenme escuchar, yo quiero aprender_

Sra. Butter: _Chicos, muestren respeto saludando al señor Manic _(nombre falso que usa para ocultarse)_, él será nuestro invitado en la cena de hoy, así que quiero que muestren el respeto que es debido_

Niños: (en coro) _Hola, señor Manic_

Sonic: _Mucho gusto… ¿Cree que podría ayudarles en algo?_

Sra. Butter: _mmmmm Podría ayudar a los niños a poner la mesa_

Al instante un grupo de niños acompañaron a Sonic y le mostraron donde estaba la vajilla y fueron a ese enorme comedor a preparar todo, en un instante la mesa fue adornaba con muchos platos y al poco tiempo fue rodeada por un grupo de 14 niños que esperaban ansiosos por comer, Sonic se sentó junto a una pequeña ardilla. Al poco tiempo llego la señora Butter junto a otro niño trayendo una enorme hoya en una mesa con ruedas, repartieron para todos y la señora Butter se sentó al lado de Sonic. Sonic pudo ver a Mike mirándolo de lejos mientras tomaba su sopa.

Niña: (a Sonic) _Usted se parece mucho al hombre que buscan en la tele_

Sonic: _Siempre me lo dicen _(falsa sonrisa) _Pero no soy yo_

Niño: _Es cierto, yo lo vi en una foto de un diario, es usted_

Sonic: _jajajaja Ahora lo ve _(A la señora Butter) _Por eso me gusta usar mi capucha_

Sra. Butter: (levantando la voz) _Niños, por favor, el señor dejo claro ya la situación, no lo molesten y terminen su cena, quien no termine, no tendrá postre_

La cena continuo normal, Sonic podía notar que un par de niños todavía lo observaban. Termino la cena y la Sra. Butter volvió con un par de tortas pequeñas, corto trozos tan pequeños que Sonic pudo ver la cara de algunos niños algo triste por lo pequeño de las porciones, en cambio, otros agradecían con felicidad y comían contentos. Al rato Sonic se encontraba en la cocina con un grupo de niños, se ofreció a lavar los platos en señal de amabilidad, y pudo ver que los niños ya estaban acostumbrados a repartirse las tareas del hogar. Luego la señora Butter llevo a Sonic a un cuarto en donde estaban Mike y otro niño jugando a las cartas. El cuarto tenía una pequeña ventana, una luz oscura y cuatro camas que parecían ser incomodas.

Sra. Butter: _Mike me dijo que le gustaría que pase la noche en su cuarto por ayudarlo esta tarde ¿Le parece bien?_

Sonic: _No hay problema, igual es solo por una noche_

Mike: _Señor Manic ¿Le gustaría jugar a las cartas?_

Sra. Butter: _Aviso que dentro de 30 minutos ya es hora de dormir y no quiero que interrumpan a los demás con sus juegos, y mañana es día de escuela, así que quiero que estén bien despiertos para cuando llegue su profesora a llevarlos a la escuela ¿entendido?_

Niños: _Si, señora Bitter _(ella los mira enojada y cierra la puerta con fuerza que hace saltar a Sonic para atrás)

Mike: _Sepa disculparla, señor Manic, ella es buena persona en el fondo._

Sonic tiro su capucha a los pies de la cama y jugó con los niños por un tiempo, al rato ya estaba cada uno en su cama. Luego paso la Sra. Butter a comprobar que todo estaba apagado y deseando buenas noches. Eran medianoche y Sonic no podía dormir, otra vez intentando bloquear los recuerdos de su pasado, le hizo pensar el porqué los niños lo miraban con esa cara de sorprendidos, pero eran niños, nadie iba a creer que ellos sabían la ubicación del rey perdido, y parecía haberlos convencido a todos, su mente otra vez recordó algo de su pasado "_Deja de tomarlo como un juego, crece y acepta las responsabilidades de tu titulo_" de repente fue interrumpido por un sonido, como una explosión que venía por la ventana, Sonic miro sorprendido

Mike: _Señor Manic, no haga caso, vuelva a dormirse, simplemente no haga caso_

Niño: _Es verdad, esto pasa todos los días, luego sigue el sonido de la policía y todo queda en la nada_

Mike: _Solo intente ignorarlo, mañana será otro día_

Sonic obedeció sin decir nada, entendía que esos sonidos eran de algún crimen o trato ilegal, luego de varias horas se escucho una sirena de policía, demasiado tarde y ni siquiera se detuvo, se podía sentir que solo paso largo sin importarle la situación. Sonic ni se dio cuenta, solo sintió el sonido desaparecer, y como un parpadeo, ya era de mañana y tenía a dos niños intentando despertarlo

Mike: _Vamos, dormilón, que ya está el desayuno y la señora Bitter se pone como loca_

Sonic: _Muchas gracias, ahora voy, ustedes solo vayan_

Sonic se despertó y comenzó a estirar sus músculos, sentía el peso de una noche en una cama incomoda y el sonido de las calles. Se dirigió otra vez a ese enorme comedor donde la señora Butter le paso una taza de café.

Sra. Butter: _Interesante_

Sonic: _¿Disculpe?_

Sra. Butter: _Por su cara, parece la de un turista de pueblo_

Sonic: (Sorprendido) _Eso, bueno, yo…_

Sra. Butter: _Solo bromeo… ¿Hoy se marcha?_

Sonic: _Si, quiero alejarme lo más posible de… Scrap Brain_

Mike: (sentándose al lado de Sonic) _Vamos, quédese por más tiempo, hoy después de clases podemos ir a comprar mas Chilidogs_

Sonic: _Lo siento, pequeño, pero no quiero detener mi marcha _(sonreía mientras veía al niño poner caras de tristeza falsa)

Sonic solo se quedo sentado en su silla viendo como los niños corrían para todos lados preparándose para irse a la escuela y terminando de desayunar, al rato ya todos estaban con un pequeño delantal y parecían todos iguales. Mientras ellos se preparaban, Sonic y la señora Butter lavaban las tazas de los niños en la cocina, algunos venían poniendo excusas, incluso Mike, pero ninguna era aceptada por la señora Butter que gruñía con cada replica. Al rato muchos niños empezaron a sonreír y a gritar como saludando a alguien, era obvio que alguien que acaba de llegar les alegraba el día, las voces se acercaban a la cocina y Sonic dio un vistazo a la puerta

Voz: _Vamos, niños, por favor, solo quiero saludar a la señora Butter antes de irnos a la escuela_

Niños: (en coro) "_Si señorita" "si profesora"_

La señora Butter se seco las manos y se dirigió al comedor, Sonic podía ir como ella corría a los niños mientras invitaba a pasar a la cocina

Sra. Butter: (Entrando en la cocina lentamente) _Los niños siempre se alegran cuando estás presente, ayer te extrañe mucho, por suerte tuve un poco de ayuda, ven, quiero presentarte al señor Manic_

Sonic se volteo para ver, y su cara se congelo al ver quien entraba por la puerta, se trataba de una erizo rosa con el pelo largo y traje de profesora, pero eso no fue lo peor, la señorita al entrar a la cocina y ver a Sonic puso una mirada de tal sorpresa que rápidamente fue acompañada mientras se echaba para atrás y se desmayaba. La señora Butter asustada rápidamente salió corriendo en su ayuda, Sonic no reaccionaba tampoco, solo vio como muchos niños gritaban asustados. El erizo no regresaba y no noto cuando la mujer comenzó a sacudirlo intentando llamar su atención

Sra. Butter: _Manic, Manic, por favor, ayúdame a llevarla a una cama, creo que se golpeo muy fuerte_

Sonic: _Claro… Claro, solo que… está bien_

Un par de horas más tarde, Sonic se encontraba en la entrada de una habitación, estaba muy nervioso y asustado, su mente estaba tan enredada que ni él podía entender que pensaba, al rato salió la señora Butter de la habitación con un botiquín enorme

Sra. Butter: ¿_Algo que quieras agregar?_

Sonic: ¿_Sobre qué?_

Sra. Butter: _No lo sé, ¿Por qué ella se desmayo al verte? O ¿por que tú te asustaste al verla? Te recomiendo que hables ahora antes de que llame a la policía_

Sonic: _No, no, yo no sé nada, solo me asuste porque ella se golpeo de esa forma_

Sra. Butter: _Espero que sea verdad, pero igual, no me convences, quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que ella despierte y pueda sacarme las dudas_

Sonic: _Ya le dije que no puedo esperar, yo debo irme ahora _(Ambos se miraron fijamente con caras enojadas, la mujer obviamente hablaba en serio, pero si esto seguía así, Sonic iba a ser descubierto) _Está bien, hablare con ella y con usted cuando se sienta bien ¿Le parece bien?_

Sra. Butter: _No tengo mejor oferta, así que está bien, pero será mejor que diga la verdad, si viera usted lo que me tomo conseguir que los niños se fueran a la escuela._

Sonic estaba atrapado, lo único que hizo fue quedarse sentado al lado del cuarto, cada tanto pasaba la señora Butter a revisar a la mujer y salía, pasaron horas, casi era mediodía cuando ella entro y salió

Sra. Butter: _Pase, ella ya está mejor y quiere hablar con usted_

Sonic se levanta del suelo respirando muy profundamente, esta tan nervioso que parece temblar, la señora Butter entra a la habitación con él siguiéndola. Dentro era la erizo rosa con un par de vendas envueltas en su cabeza, está sentada en la cama cubierta por una frazada y mirando hacia la puerta.

Sra. Butter: _Querida, quiero presentarte al señor Manic, estoy segura que él nos ayudara a entender mejor la situación _(Ella se hace a un costado dejando que Sonic entre, una vez él adentro, ella cierra la puerta y se pone delante bloqueándola)

Sonic: _¿Está bien, señorita? _(ella no responde y se queda viéndolo) _Parece que me ha confundido con alguien_

Sra. Butter: _Se mas sincero, idiota, ahora intentas imitarme_

Sonic: (se voltea) _Dios, está bien_

Señorita: _Eres tú ¿verdad?_

Sonic: (De espalda) _Si, Amy, soy yo_

Sra. Butter: _Así que tú conoces al señor Manic_

Sonic: _En realidad, me llamo Sonic, perdón que haya ocultado mi identidad_

Sra. Butter: _Así que si eres el rey perdido, quieres contarnos algo que todavía no sepamos_

Sonic: _No hay nada que contar, ya han dicho mucho en la televisión y en todos lados_

La tensión es tan grande en la habitación, y Amy no dice nada, solo se queda ahí sentada mirando a Sonic, Él por otro lado, no quiere darse vuelta y mirarla. Sonic siente el sonido de la cama cuando ella se levanta y al intentar darse vuelta, ella lo detiene abrazándolo por atrás

Amy: (comienza a llorar muy fuerte) _Todos te buscaron por todas partes ¿Por qué desapareciste de esa forma?_

Sonic: (desesperado) _Amy, suéltame, por favor ¿Qué mas podía hacer?_

Amy: _¿Pero por que te escondiste de nosotros? ¿Por qué de mí? Éramos tus amigos_

Sonic: (se sacude para sacársela de encima) _Vamos, por favor, ya suéltame, me estoy cansando_

Amy: (Aprieta con fuerza) _No, quiero que me des respuesta _(llora con más fuerza)

Sonic: (Intenta sacudirse pero ambos se van al piso, y Sonic cae sentado) _Vamos, Amy, por favor, solo déjame solo, solo quiero estar solo, por eso lo hice_

Amy: _Yo solo quería encontrarte y decirte, que lamento mucho lo que paso, te debió doler mucho_

Sonic: (Intentando no llorar) _No quiero hablar de eso, por favor_

Amy: _Todos queríamos estar contigo, éramos tus amigos y nos asustamos mucho, yo no quería creerlo, pero pensamos que habías cometido alguna locura_

Sonic: (llora) _Jamás haría algo así_

Amy: _Pero las noticias no paraban de repetirlo_

Sonic comenzó a llorar muy fuerte y Amy estaba detrás abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza encima de la de él, ambos lloraban tanto que la misma señora Butter sentía lastima, claro, ella también había escuchado de la situación de hace un año. Paso un tiempo hasta que ambos se calmaron, y la señorita Butter volvió con una taza de té para cada uno, ahora estaba Amy sentada en la cama y Sonic y la señorita Butter en una silla para cada uno. Mientras Sonic relataba de su desaparición

Sonic: _Y eso fue todo, entre que me debía esconder y continuar mi camino por sitios poco transitados, además de que debía esconder mi súper velocidad, todo eso me llevo casi un año y solo pude llegar hasta Spring Yard, ayer al mediodía._

Sra. Butter: _Una triste historia, joven rey_

Sonic: _No soy rey, y nunca más quiero serlo_

Sra. Butter: _No te preocupes, después de escucharte, tendrás mi total silencio, pero no te recomiendo que te quedes aquí por mucho tiempo, para la gente de esta ciudad, eres el más grande tesoro de sus vidas_

Amy: _¿Así que pronto te irás a Star Light?_

Sonic: _Mientras más entre en territorio de Eggman, menos serán las personas que quieran cazarme y entregarme_

Amy: _En serio, Sonic, a mí también me dolió mucho cuando escuche las noticias_

Sonic: _¿Pero por qué? Si desde que me case con Sally nunca más volví a verte_

Amy: _Aun así, tú sabias de mis sentimientos, y no fui la única, incluso Tails, Knuckles y los demás lo sintieron, fue algo que… nadie pudo prevenir_

Sonic: _Ni yo, pero las cosas ya pasaron y no se pueden cambiar_

Amy: _¿Cuándo te irás?_

Sonic: _Hoy, posiblemente en un par de horas_

Sra. Butter: _Bueno, discúlpenme, pero yo he de ir a preparar el almuerzo, dentro de pocos los chicos llegaran de la escuela_

Amy: _Me olvide completamente, debo irme a la escuela_

Sra. Butter: _Querida, no te iras así_

Amy: _Pero hoy tengo doble turno _(Se levanta de la cama y se cae al piso)

Sra. Butter: (Sonic salta de su silla y la ayuda a sentarse en la cama) _Claro que no, yo ya mande a los chicos con una nota de tu ausencia, tú te quedaras aquí y te traeré el almuerzo, luego si te sientes mejor, puedes acompañarnos a cenar _(la señora Butter no termina de decir eso y se va de la habitación dejando a ambos erizos solos)

Sonic: _Amy ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en Spring Yard?_

Amy: (suspira y bebé un poco de té) _Cuando te casaste con Sally, yo no podía vivir más en Green Hill, todos celebraban y estaban emocionados, eso a mí me dolía aunque estaba feliz por ustedes, así que me mude a Emerald Hill, abrí una escuela de defensa para mujeres, y las cosas eran más tranquilas. Luego, una mujer me dijo que mas que entrenadora, parecía profesora y me convenció de dar clases, debo decir que me encantaba ayudar a los niños, luego vino un hombre, alto influyente de Spring Yard, me hablo de las escuelas de la zona, me conto de la vida en esta ciudad_

Sonic: _Es cierto, mucha de la influencia de la corrupción aun domina la ciudad_

Amy: _Y así fue como llegue, cuando me di cuenta tome tantos turnos, conocí el orfanato, y ya no me quedo tiempo para mí_

Sonic: _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Amy: _Bueno, trabajo de profesora a doble turno 5 veces a la semana, incluido los sábados, y luego ayudo en el orfanato de aquí_

Sonic: _¿Pero eso no es sano?_

Amy: _Lo sé, pero estamos tan cortos de profesores o ayudantes, que simplemente no podría soportar abandonar a algunos de los niños _(ambos se quedan en silencio) _pero no es tan malo, la mayoría de los niños son buenos, y tienen un gran corazón._

Sonic: _Entiendo… ¿Y te has casado?_

Amy: (se toma un tiempo para responder) _No, intente relaciones con algunos hombres, pero la vida en la ciudad es muy rápida y nadie soporta a una profesora que trabaja 15 horas al día_

Sonic: _Que estúpidos… igual es bueno lo que haces, sabes, es genial todo lo que haces y a los niños les encantas_

La conversación fue interrumpida por un grupo de niños que entraron corriendo preguntando por Amy, muchos parecían estar preocupados y rápidamente empujaron a Sonic del medio para hablar con su profesora. Sonic solo pudo ver como Amy fue rodeada por niños mientras ella con una falsa sonrisa intentaba calmarlos, podía notar como ella todavía estaba frágil por volver a verlo. Sonic solo se fue con la mirada baja fuera de la habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina y se ofreció a ayudar a preparar el almuerzo junto a un grupo de niños que ya estaban con la señora Butter. El almuerzo fue tranquilo, fideos con salsa, él estaba triste al ver que Amy no estaba con ellos, al rato volvió la señora Butter con el plato de comida de Amy sin tocar

Sonic: _¿Está todo bien?_

Sra. Butter: _¿Qué te puedo decir? Esa mujer se escapo, seguro se fue corriendo a la escuela, pero no la culpo, yo también siento que si yo no los ayudo, nadie más protegería a los niños._

Sonic: _Bueno, yo no tengo porque irme, digo, si prometen mantener mi identidad en secreto_

Sra. Butter: _Arriesgas mucho, So… Manic, no es algo que te recomiende_

Sonic: _No se preocupe, no me molestaría pasar un tiempo por aquí antes de continuar mi camino_

Sra. Butter: _Realmente quisiera negar tu ayuda, pero no tenemos voluntarios y yo sola no puedo, aunque luego vendrá Amy y nos ayudara con la cena y la limpieza_

Sonic: _Amy… no se preocupe por la limpieza, es más, déjeme hoy lavar los platos a mi solo_

Sra. Butter: _Aprecio tu entusiasmo, pero hay al menos 50 cosas que lavar, te tomaría hasta la noche terminar_

Sonic: _Solo evite que los niños o alguien entre a la cocina y vuelva en 30… 10 minutos_

La mujer acepto sorprendida, mas por querer saber a qué se refería con eso, al terminar de almorzar, ella obligo a los niños a llevar las cosas a la cocina y les ordeno que no salieran de sus cuartos, entre quejas todos fueron, ella se quedo vigilando el pasillo atenta a que ningún niño intentara escabullirse y salir de la casa. Paso un momento entre que ella barría el largo pasillo cuando Sonic la llamo. Al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió que no solo todo estaba guardado en su lugar, también estaba todo tan brillante como hace tiempo no se veía

Sra. Butter: _¿Pero como hiciste esto tan rápido?_

Sonic: _Sonic es mi nombre y velocidad es mi juego _(Sonic está cubierto de polvo por toda su ropa y su pelo)

Sra. Butter: _Hace días que no podíamos darnos el lujo de limpiar algún rincón de la casa, incluso Amy y yo nos iba a tomar toda la noche solo dejar el comedor brillante_

Sonic: _Por eso no se preocupe, yo también puedo encargarme… solo que me preocupa que los niños me vean y…_

Sra. Butter: _Si, la recompensa, no se preocupe, usted limpie el comedor y listo. Yo me encargare de los niños_

El día paso rápido, Sonic con agilidad limpio cada rincón de la cocina y el comedor, llego la noche y Amy llego a la casa

Amy: _¿Señora Butter? ¿Cree que pod…? _(mira sorprendida)

Sra. Butter: (feliz) _Cierra la boca, Amy, que no eres buzón_

Amy: _¿Pero cómo pudieron limpiar todo el comedor?_

Sra. Butter: _El señor Manic se ofreció, y también la cocina, en serio yo no había tenido un día de descanso en tanto tiempo_

Amy: _Bueno… agradézcale de mi parte… yo, tengo que irme y corregir un par de cosas_

Sra. Butter: _Vamos, quédate aquí y termínalas como haces siempre, y luego cenas con nosotros, hasta ya prepare tu cuarto como es de costumbre_

Amy: _Se lo agradezco, pero no… yo… simplemente no puedo _(Se dirige corriendo a la puerta de salida, en el camino ve a Sonic a lo lejos del fondo del pasillo y se le escapa una lagrima antes de salir de la puerta)

Sonic: (entrando al comedor) _¿Pero que le paso a Amy?_

Sra. Butter: _La pobre no quiso quedarse a cenar, como vio que limpiaste todo, ella se fue a su casa a corregir los trabajos de la escuela_

Sonic: (triste) _Bueno ¿verdad?_

Sra. Butter: _No sabría decirte, con tanto trabajo que tiene, soy yo la que la forzaba a cenar cuando se quedaba aquí, me preocupa a veces que se deje llevar y no se alimente_

Sonic ya no supo que responder, estaba sorprendido por la situación, el día paso rápido, todos cenaron, se fueron a dormir, esta vez a Sonic le dieron habitación propia (la que usaría Amy) y otra vez lo mismo, sonidos extraños viniendo de afuera y la policía pasando muchas horas después, parecía ser de rutina esas cosas. Al día siguiente Sonic se levanto mejor, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya era casi mediodía y se dirigió a la cocina

Sonic: _¿Por qué no me despertaron para el desayuno?_

Sra. Butter: _Pensé que era lo mejor, después de todo, ayudaste tanto ayer_

Sonic: _Pero no es problema, si ni siquiera es un entrenamiento, si viera las tareas que me daban en aquel castillo_

Sra. Butter: _¿Tareas?_

Sonic: _Bueno, yo debía ser coronado rey y todas esas cosas, y más de eso, debía aprender cada detalle sobre cómo llevar un reino, la política, la geografía, hasta sentía como mis piernas solas me empujaban a veces por la falta de correr, días enteros sentado entre escuchar maestros y leer libros, una pesadilla_

Sra. Butter: _Tómalo con calma ¿Está bien? No eres el único aquí, hay todo un sistema para mantener este lugar funcionando_

Sonic: _Esas palabras me recuerdan a algo, pero continúe_

La señora Butter le mostro un pequeño grafico con nombres, en la primer lista estaba ella y ocupaba los siete días de la semana, la segunda era Amy, ella tenía horarios de noche y se turnaba un domingo del mes, otros pequeños nombres estaban en la lista, otras pocas personas que ayudaban pero que muchas solo estaban unas horas un solo día de la semana, Aunque el Domingo parecía ser el día mas sencillo

Sra. Butter: ¿_Entiendes ahora? La ayuda no es mucha pero la hay, y la valoramos mucho… aunque cada vez mas es la gente que deja de venir_

Sonic: _¿Por qué?_

Sra. Butter: _No importa de dónde seas, pasar por esta zona de la ciudad significa que hay un 90% de posibilidades que seas robado, y si no tienes dinero, recibes una paliza que desearías la muerte. Los niños, Amy y yo estamos a salvo, somos de la zona y la mayoría nos conoce y nos perdona… a veces _(Sonic se queda sin responder) _Necesito un favor, podrías llevarle esta bandeja a la escuela de Amy, estoy segura que anoche no ceno nada y ese almuerzo de escuela no le servirá de nada_

Sonic: _Claro, no tengo problemas_

Sonic se puso su vieja capucha, pudo sentir que la señora Butter se tomo la molestia de lavársela, y salió de la casa con la bandeja en la mano, no mas sin salir ya sentía que esta vez era diferente, alguien lo observaba, pero no era como la costumbre de que sabían su identidad, sino que esta vez lo miraban diferente, siguió su marcha mirando para ambos lados y pudo salir tranquilo, continuo por el camino que le había indicado aquella mujer y llego a una enorme escuela, todas las paredes estaban pintadas y la pintura era tan pobre que se notaba que hace años que no le daban una mano de pintura al edificio entero, había muchos niños alrededor y entro a la escuela con tranquilidad, se acerco a una mujer y pregunto por la profesora Rose, y le dijo la ubicación de la sala de profesores, al tocar la puerta un zorro marrón lo atendió

Hombre: _¿Qué se le ofrece?_

Sonic: _Busco a la profesora Rose_

Hombre: _Esta muy ocupada ahora, vuelva más tarde_

Sonic: _Solo debo entregarle una cosa y me voy_

Amy: _Si me buscan debes avisarme, no hacer un interrogatorio… _(Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, esta vez se nota como esta arreglada y maquillada)

Sonic: (nervioso) _Amy… te ves muy bien _(se ríe)

Amy: _Perdona, Sonic, no tengo tiempo ahora, por favor, vuelve más tarde_

Sonic: _No, Amy, solo vine a traerte un poco de comida que la señora Butter preparo_

Amy: _Muchas gracias, ayer no pude cenar y hoy el almuerzo es un asco, perdón, debo irme, te veré a la noche en el orfanato_

Ella cerró la puerta sin darle tiempo a Sonic de despedirse, dejándolo algo sorprendido y pensativo, salió de la escuela a ritmo tranquilo y esto le hizo pensar más sobre su pasado, esta vez se acordó de cuando Sally le hablaba de los deberes de un rey y que si querían estar juntos, bien debía estudiar y prepararse para ser rey, lo que significaba que cada vez veía menos a sus amigos hasta el punto que dejo de verlos una vez fue coronado, también se acordó de lo imposible que era para él memorizar cada detalle que intentaban enseñarle, y que sin contar "modales reales", todo debía volver a estudiarlo porque no recibía la aprobación de sus maestros.

Sonic rápidamente volvió al mundo real y noto que su capucha se le cayó de la cabeza dejando ver su pelo y cara al público, aunque parecía a nadie importarle porque todos seguías con sus caras tranquilas preocupándose por sus vidas. Eso le hizo sentir calmado, pero igual volvió a cubrirse. Llego al orfanato con tranquilidad y se puso a limpiar, esta vez solo usaba su velocidad cada vez que no había un niño cerca, teniendo siempre cuidado en no ser descubierto, llego la noche y la cena esta vez fue más tranquila, en serio que se valoraba su veloz ayuda, pero era raro que Amy otra vez se haya ausentado.

Pasaron los días y las cosas para Sonic se fueron aclimatando, bien podría decir que era rápido para acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, pero a Amy únicamente la veía cuando se llevaba a los chicos a la escuela y eso era solo cinco minutos al día, tiempo solo para saludar y marcharse

Llego el domingo, y Sonic conoció a las demás personas, Fireclaw, que se encargaba de la cocina, almuerzo, merienda y cena los días domingo, Zeta, el hijo de la señora Butter que era el que vigilaba a los niños, la amigable Sabrina, quien animaba a las chicas y les hablaba sobre los deportes, el ultimo era Frank, quien era como un administrador del lugar que se encargaba de todos asuntos legales y externos del orfanato, aunque los domingos los usaba para ayudar internamente. Estaba también Amy, ella jugaba con las niñas y limpiaba junto a Sonic

Amy: _Sonic_

Sonic: _¿Si, Amy?_

Amy: _¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?_

Sonic: _Aun no lo sé, la verdad me siento bien aquí ¿Por qué?_

Amy: _Por nada, solo me alegro de por fin tener algo de tranquilidad y todo gracias a ti_

Sonic: _No es nada, me alegro de ser útil y ya estaba cansado de caminar sin rumbo alguno… Amy… ¿Te gustaría un día de estos acompañarme a comer algo?_

Amy: _Perdón… yo no puedo_

Sonic: _¿Por qué? Los domingos son tus días libres ¿verdad?_

Amy: _Si, pero los uso para corregir las tareas de la escuela, y luego no me queda tiempo para nada… perdón_

Sonic: _Podríamos almorzar algo en tu casa, si o si debes almorzar_

Amy: _Lo siento, Sonic, yo simplemente no puedo por ahora _(se entristece)

El día siguió calmado, a la hora de la cena, todos pusieron un poco de dinero y pudieron darle a los chicos una gran cena con postre incluido, se sentía el agradable momento de risas y charlas amigables, esto hizo sentir bien a Sonic, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él tuvo una cena con un grupo de gente, le hizo recordar a cuando era pequeño y Tails y él junto a todos sus amigos disfrutaban tranquilos. Sonic estaba soñando despierto cuando sintió un tirón en su cabeza, alguien le había agarrado de la capucha y se la había sacado con fuerza.

Sabrina: _Lo sabía, tú eres el rey perdido_

Fireclaw: _No lo puedo creer, es el rey Sonic en persona_

Sra. Butter: _Todos cálmense, todos cálmense, si, él es solo parecido al rey_

Niño: _Pero él se llama Manic_

Amy: _Es cierto, él no se parece al rey, yo lo conozco en persona, yo soy de Green Hill_

Zeta: _Al demonio, Amy, solo míralo_

Sonic: (Poniéndose la capucha) _Tranquilos, ya cálmense, solo me parezco un poco, no soy el primer rey falso que encuentran_

Frank: _En eso tiene razón, si me dieran una moneda por cada idiota que está preso por dar información falsa, seria millonario ¿Quién se quiere arriesgar la cabeza por algo como eso? Todos sabemos que el rey se suicido_

Sabrina: _Pero si han duplicado la recompensa por solo información, con ese dinero no solo salvaríamos al orfanato, salvaríamos todos los grupos de ayuda a los necesitados_

Fireclaw: _Pero Frank esta en lo correcto, yo no quiero pasar mi vida en la cárcel solo por una salida fácil ¿Tú te ofreces a eso?_

Sabrina: _Bueno, eso habría que pensarlo_

La situación estaba en rojo vivo, y comenzó a calmarse poco a poco mientras miraban a Sonic, nadie iba a arriesgarse por tanto, era tentador pero el precio por una equivocación era muy caro, Continuo la noche con mucha tensión, Sonic notaba los ojos clavados en él, sabía que no podía retirarse, iba a ser sospechoso que lo hiciera. La noche termino calmada al final de todo y Sonic se despidió de todos, ahora se encontraba en su habitación mirando al techo, no quería irse, al fin encontró un lugar donde podía quedarse, aunque le llamo la atención que pensó más en Amy que en cualquier otra cosa.

Pasaron un par de días como era de costumbre, solo él, la señora Butter y los niños, Sonic también estuvo presente cuando una niña fue adoptada por una familia, el momento fue hermoso aunque triste y las últimas palabras de la niña fueron "_Díganle adiós a la señorita Amy"_, nada mas paso en la semana, hasta que llego el viernes

Sra. Butter: _Sonic, necesito tu ayuda otra vez_

Sonic: _Claro, ¿otra vez debo llevarle el almuerzo a Amy?_

Sra. Butter: _Esa mujer no tiene compasión por sí misma, tiene suerte que María viniera a avisarme que su profesora se veía hambrienta_

Sonic: _Mejor se lo llevo ahora, me preocupa la idea de que algún día le pase algo_

Sonic salió de la casa corriendo, obviamente a ritmo tranquilo, por alguna razón siempre que salía se sentía como si alguien lo vigilara pero como era ya normal, era ignorado, o más bien perdonado. Estaba por llegar a la escuela de Amy cuando algo lo congelo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su estomago se revolvió, era un vehículo que tenia decorado por todos lados el emblema del reino Acorn. Sonic solo pego un gran salto para esconderse arriba de un árbol, pudo notar que no fue visto. La situación parecía tardar años para Sonic, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar cuando la vio, acompañada de dos grandes guardias salía la reina Sally Acorn, vestía un costoso vestido con detalles preciosos y una enorme corona con muchas joyas, pudo notar cómo salía con el puño cerrado y la cara enojada cuando se subió al vehículo que se fue rápidamente del lugar. Aun continuaba Sonic ahí arriba en el árbol, solo verla a Sally hizo que comenzara a llorar, su mente traía tantos recuerdos que lo volvían loco por dentro, pensó en que iba a salir un enorme grito cuando escucho una voz debajo de él

Niño: _Mira, alguien dejo caer una bolsa con comida_

Niño: _Es cierto, y huele delicioso_

Sonic: (saltando del árbol y tapándose la cara) _Aléjense de eso, esa bolsa es mía, váyanse_

Los niños salieron corriendo asustados como locos, pero Sonic reacciono rápido, algo había pasado, no era normal que Sally haya justo entrado a la escuela en donde Amy trabajaba. Se apuro en llegar a la escuela y entro buscando a Amy, se dirigió a la sala de profesores y le indicaron que ella se fue a la dirección y le señalaron donde era. Al llegar golpeo la puerta y fue atendido por un gordo y enorme castor marrón

Director: _¿Qué se le ofrece?_

Sonic: _Soy del orfanato, busco a la profesora Rose_

Director: _Ella está muy ocupada ahora, vuelva más tarde_

Sonic: _Pero es una emergencia del orfanato, no puedo esperar_

Director: _Esta bien, solo sea tranquilo con ella, ella está algo delicada_

Sonic: (Entrando a la dirección ve a Amy con la cabeza agachada) _Amy…_

Amy: _Director, cree que pueda dejarnos solos un momento, yo le avisare cuando desocupemos su oficina_

Director: _Esta bien, pero todavía tiene mucho que responder, señorita _(Sale de la oficina)

Sonic: _Amy ¿Pero qué paso?_

Amy: (llorando) _Alguien te delato, Sonic, y peor aún, dio también mi nombre_

Sonic: _¿Pero que te dijo ella?_

Amy: _Solo hablamos, ella parecía ser tan amigable y mostraba preocupación por ti, dijo que alguien te vio conmigo y ella no quería creerlo, pero también empezó con que yo tengo sentimientos por ti y que eso me hacia sospechosa_

Sonic: _Eso es basura, Amy, pero no creo que sea suficiente razón para que ambas terminen así_

Amy: _Ella empezó a hablarme de que estaba desesperada por encontrarte y que yo no era nadie para ocultarte, luego no sé porque empezó a hablar del orfanato y cortarnos los fondos. Ella no lo haría porque aun me consideraba su amiga, pero si cualquier otra cosa te relacionaba conmigo, ella no respondería por sus actos._ (Comienza a llorar más) _Y yo no pude evitar enojarme por lo que me dijo, y se me escapo el decirle que se merecía todo por lo que te hizo y que sin lugar a dudas, donde quieras que estés, lo último que querías era verla a ella_

Sonic: (Intenta consolarla) _Vamos, Amy, tranquilízate, a veces cuando nos enojamos decimos cosas que no queremos, es normal que eso pase, ella sabe que tú no lo decías en serio_

Amy: _Se lo decía en serio, se merece todo_

Sonic: _Vamos, tómalo con calma, mira, la señora Butter te mando otro almuerzo, seguro con todo esto ni has almorzado, no está bien que te quedes sin comer_

Amy: _Basta, Sonic, solo vete, solo empeoras más las cosas_

Sonic: (se entristece) _No digas eso, Amy, yo solo…_

Amy: _Esta bien, solo vete, quiero estar sola, si quieres hablar te veré a la noche en el orfanato_

Sonic no quería hacerla llorar más, así que solo le dejo la bolsa y se fue, al fin estaban saliendo las cosas bien y tenía que pasar esto, sin lugar a dudas quería encontrar a quien lo delato y darle su merecido, pero era algo imposible, no podía señalar culpables al azar, pero esta situación no podía seguir así. Llego la noche y Sonic no dejaba de pensar en todo esto y se sorprendió que luego de la cena, Amy no apareciera, Sonic intentaba poner su mente en orden cuando levantaba los platos y los llevaba a la cocina, y se encontró con la señora Butter junto a la tabla de ayudantes

Sonic: _¿Qué paso?_

Sra. Butter: _Sonic, no sé bien que paso hoy, pero Amy dijo que solo iba a venir por la mañana, que ya no podía venir los domingos, ni a la noche_

Sonic: _Si, es mi culpa, lo que paso fue que…_

Sra. Butter: _Tómalo con calma, no necesitas darme explicaciones a mí, sé que es algo que ustedes deben resolver, también me pidió que me encargue de llevar a los niños hasta la puerta, y ella solo se iba a encargar de llevarlos a la escuela,_

Sonic no respondió mas, solo termino de lavar todos los platos y se dirigió rápido a su cuarto, se tiro en su cama y con todas sus fuerzas evito llorar, por alguna razón le dolía tanto que Amy ya no volviera, más que el hecho que Sally estaba cerca de encontrarlo, pero él no quería abandonar su nueva vida, eso sería peor, ya hace un año había perdido todo su mundo, y ahora que por fin tenía algo porque vivir, se lo estaban por arrebatar, otra vez, y la misma persona. Pero él era fuerte, aguanto sus lágrimas y se quedo dormido, por primera vez sin sentir a la policía o algo externo.

**Mi reino (parte 2)**

Paso un mes y las cosas tomaron tranquilamente el nuevo rumbo, por las mañanas Sonic se escondía en la cocina para evitar a Amy, no quería involucrarla más en su vida, los domingos eran como siempre para los demás, aunque el ambiente dejaba ver la ausencia de Amy, los demás días eran como siempre, y Sonic fue ocupando mas las tareas del lugar, ahora se encargaba también de hacer las compras de alimentos y víveres para la casa, hasta hace poco los niños habían descubierto su súper velocidad pero a ninguno pareció importarle. Así que las cosas eran más tranquilas, aunque sin lugar a duda las mañanas eran tristes.

Llego por fin el día, era un año de la desaparición del rey y en todo el reino era de lo único que se hablaba, la tensión era más alta en Spring Yard, por los rumores de que fue vista la reina Acorn por ahí, Sonic solo paseaba tranquilamente, ese día necesitaba despejar su mente y liberarse de todo, esta vez estaba en la parte norte de la ciudad, la zona de la clase alta, era un lugar hermoso y bien cuidado, aunque triste por la falta de zonas verdes y la basura en el piso, Sonic solo paseaba tranquilamente cuando vio una tienda de tecnología, había un grupo de personas alrededor de un televisor, esto le hizo recordar cuando llego por primera vez y dio un vistazo a lo que todos miraban estupefactos, era un hermoso evento en memoria a la desaparición del rey que se celebraba en Green Hill, el lugar en donde se encontraba el castillo del reino Acorn, Sonic pudo ver que la celebración daba tributo a su persona y los logros que había hecho en su vida previa a su desaparición, las veces que salvo al mundo de Eggman y demás peligros, lo que más llamaba la atención es que no se hacía mención del matrimonio con la reina Acorn en adelante, solo únicamente desde antes de que su vida se fuera al demonio. Sonic sintió nostalgia mientras se contaban sucesos de sus aventuras, hasta cada tanto se mencionaba comentarios de sus amigos del pasado hablando de lo grande que era, incluso le llamo la atención escucha frases de Amy y Sally hablando bien de él.

La celebración parecía llegar a un punto clave como preparándose algo grande, cuando se escucho una enorme explosión en la celebración, al rato el mundo entero quedo en silencio y todo el mundo salto dentro de la tienda a juntarse cerca de cada televisor viendo que pasaba, era un atentado, la gente corría para todos lados, la música y la fiesta fueron reemplazadas por miedo y desesperación entre los gritos de las personas. En Spring Yard también la cosa estaba fea, entre que Sonic era empujado por la gente que se acercaba a mirar las televisiones lo que pasaba.

Termino todo con un silencio total entre que se corto la transmisión, Sonic rápidamente salió de la zona a tomar aire, salió corriendo de tal forma que se le olvido ocultar su velocidad entre que llego saltando a la cima de un edificio a tomar aire. Echo una mirada hacia abajo y parecía que nadie noto su velocidad, cuando miro al cielo y se pregunto que había pasado. Llego tan rápido al orfanato como solo él pudo y entro por la puerta, dentro estaban todos sus nuevos amigos, incluyendo a Amy, y lo miraron todos con caras raras

Sra. Butter: _Sonic, estas al tanto de la situación_

Sonic: _No he visto mucho ¿Qué paso?_

Zeta: _Hubo un atentado contra la fiesta de la desaparición del rey en Green Hill, mucha gente salió herida_

Sonic: _¿Pero que hacen todos ustedes aquí?_

Fireclaw: _Creo que debes enterarte de algo… Sonic_

Sonic: _¿Disculpa?_

Sra. Butter: _Perdona, pero tenía que decirles después de esto, hay algo de lo que debes saber_

Sonic: _¿Qué podría importarme a mí lo que suceda en el reino, ya no estoy vinculado a nadie?_

Amy: _No seas así, Sonic, Luego de las explosiones alguien dejo miles de mensajes de amenaza, creo que es importante que ayudes_

Sonic: _¿Qué puede ser tan importante, Amy?_

Sra. Butter: _Los mensajes decían "El príncipe bastardo morirá en tres días"_

Esto hizo marear a Sonic, esas palabras lo llevaron en retrospectiva hasta el momento en que su vida se derrumbo, un recuerdo que él se había encargado de borrar de su mente fue liberado y le causaba dolor de cabeza

Hace un año

Doctor: _Vamos, reina Acorn, puje con fuerza, vamos, esta todo controlado solo un poco mas_

Sonic: (lagrimas en los ojos) _Vamos, amor, solo un poco mas y ya esta_

Doctor: _Excelente, al fin, lo felicito, majestad… es… es… es un varón_

Una enfermera con mirada asustada le paso un trapo al doctor para envolver al bebe, él lo envolvió con cuidado y por alguna razón también estaba asustado, mas bien aterrado, entre que parecía un siglo para Sonic, su mente no entendía la situación, el doctor intento hacerlo lo más largo posible entre que entrego el bebe al erizo azul, la garganta se le seco cuando vio al bebe, era un pequeño erizo color verde de ojos azules, para Sonic la situación se había congelado. Cuando una sacudida lo volvió a la realidad

Amy: _Sonic, Sonic, en serio, debes hacer algo_

Sonic: (con la mirada perdida) _No… no debo hacer nada_

Sonic se fue corriendo a gran velocidad de la casa sin importarle nada, pudo notar como la gente a su alrededor se sorprendió al ver a esa ráfaga azul a toda velocidad, solo había una persona en el mundo que podía causar algo así: el rey Sonic. Llego la noche y Sonic se encontraba en el techo del orfanato, hizo lo de correr para que nadie notara que solo dio la vuelta y se escondió en el techo, solo miraba para el horizonte y contemplaba la enorme ciudad y como a lo lejos estaba tan iluminado y hermoso, pero mientras más se acercaba al barrio del orfanato, se hacia un poco más oscuro. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y todos sus recuerdos habían regresado, de cómo Sally intentaba explicarle la situación, como fue separándose de sus amigos hasta dejar de verlos, como era metido entre libros y maestros en un mundo que no entendía, entre como una vida perfecta se había convertido en la peor de sus pesadillas, recordó cuando le hizo la promesa de Sally de convertirse en un gran rey para poder casarse, recordó su boda, todo eso le hacía dolerle hasta el alma. Pero fue interrumpido por alguien que llego al techo del lugar.

Amy: _Siempre escondiéndote en el techo de tu casa cuando necesitas pensar_

Sonic: _¿Cómo sabias?_

Amy: _Tails me lo conto hace tantos años, en como fingías correr para solo volver y esconderte en el techo de tu casa, pensé que harías lo mismo aquí_

Sonic: _Tails… le debió doler cuando deje de visitarlo_

Amy: _A todos, Sonic, pero éramos optimistas, sabíamos que cuando te acostumbres a ser rey volverías a visitarnos_

Sonic: _Estaba tan convencido de que podía lograrlo, mi corazón estaba tan convencido_

Amy: _A veces las cosas no salen como uno pensaba, Sonic, y el corazón puede engañarnos… créeme, yo sé de eso_

Sonic: _¿Qué debo hacer?_

Amy: _No lo sé, Sonic, en realidad nadie puede prepararse para una situación así_

Sonic: _No quiero ir a ayudar, pero algo me obliga_

Amy: _Es que eres un héroe, Sonic, y siempre lo fuiste, ese fue el problema desde un principio, un héroe no puede ser rey_

Sonic: _¿De qué estás hablando, Amy? Eso no tiene ningún sentido_

Amy: _Solo piénsalo, Sonic, el rey mantiene al reino vivo y el héroe mantiene al reino protegido, son dos cosas totalmente diferentes, por eso siempre conseguías ganar, porque eres el mejor héroe de todos, y por eso nunca pudiste aprender a reinar_

Sonic: _Entonces… ¿Debo proteger el reino?_

Amy: _Eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidir, Sonic, dejaras que un pobre inocente, que no tuvo la culpa de su origen, muera… un héroe no haría esas cosas, mi héroe nunca haría esas cosas _(Amy besa a Sonic en la mejilla y luego se marcha)

Sonic: _Gracias, Amy_

Sonic se levanto de su lugar, y se sacudió la cara, esta vez estaba determinado, miro al cielo con una enorme sonrisa y salió corriendo, en el camino se detuvo a comprarse una bolsa de Chilidogs y comenzó su marcha a toda velocidad. Pasaron los días y Sonic otra vez lo sentía, su sangre hervía entre que esquivaba obstáculos y saltaba por todos lados, con cada enorme salto un grito de felicidad lo acompañaba mientras hacia posturas de Break dance en el aire, llego a cruzarse junto a un enorme poste, salto tan alto y se agarro de él empezando a girar a toda velocidad como si fuera una hélice y salió disparado mientras escuchaba a la gente gritando asombrada, llego a una zona donde había tanta gente paseando y bloqueando el camino, que solo se rio cuando salto contra la pared corriendo en ella y dejando al publico estupefacto. Las noticias no se hicieron esperar cuando la gente escucho que el rey fue visto en dirección a Green Hill.

Llego el tercer día, y en Green Hill todo estaba en silencio, todas las personas estaban refugiadas y asustadas en sus casas, pocos eran los civiles en las calles atestadas de guardias. Esperando cualquier inminente ataque que obviamente ya se había infiltrado al reino, la situación era peor dentro del castillo donde la reina Acorn daba órdenes

Sally: _¿Mi hijo ya se encuentra a salvo?_

Guardia: _Si, reina, ya cronometramos los tiempos de traslados del príncipe, el príncipe será evacuado cada hora y llevado a cinco puntos distintos del castillo donde mis mejores hombres lo protegerán_

Sally: _Excelente, mantenme informado sobre cualquier guardia sospechoso y yo misma me encargare de eso_

Guardia: _Entendido _(Se retira)

Sally: _Sonic, perdona por todo ¿Dónde estás cuando más te necesito?_

Llego el mediodía y las cosas parecían ser tranquilas, aun la situación era tan delicada, y ni un ruido se escuchaba, hasta el viento fue detuvo, de repente, la alarma empezó a sonar. Al fin el ataque había comenzado

Sally: _Guardia, informe, guardia, informe de la situación_

Guardia: _No lo puedo creer, al parecer es una trampa, el enemigo es uno, repito, el enemigo es uno_

Sally: _Imposible, no puede ser que solo un hombre este a cargo del ataque ¿Qué responden los demás flancos?_

Guardia: _En silencio, no hay nada cerca ¿Mandamos todos los guardias a la zona de ataque? El enemigo se acerca al castillo_

Sally: _Negativo, quiero que todos los demás se reúnan alrededor del castillo, no quiero un ataque sorpresa por otro lado _(corta la comunicación) ¿_Qué clase de estrategia es esta?_

La situación fue empeorando, la reina era informada de cómo sus hombres no contenían al sospechoso, escuadrones tras escuadrones eran vencidos, se acercaba al castillo con velocidad y nada podía detener su marcha, Sally instantáneamente salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la planta baja del castillo, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos quien podría causar semejante destrucción. Llego al lugar donde estaba la gigantesca puerta de entrada al castillo junto a un enorme ejército de guardias rodeándola, espero impaciente a que ese monstruo entrara por la puerta pero un guardia llego corriendo

Guardia: _Reina Acorn, el enemigo se dirige por la parte trasera del castillo_

Sally: _Imposible, la única entrada es por aquí_

Guardia: _Los escuadrones que defienden la parte trasera de castillo están siendo derrotados y el grupo que protege la puerta espera ordenes _(una gigantesca explosión viene desde el fondo del castillo)

Sally: _Quiero un informe del exterior, los demás, vamos hacia la parte de atrás_

Sally y su grupo de guardias fueron corriendo a toda velocidad por el enorme castillo, llegaron a la parte trasera solo para ver un enorme agujero en la pared y un grupo de guardias muy mal heridos dispersados por todas partes, también había un enorme agujero en el techo de la planta baja

Guardia: _Reina… el sujeto_

Sally: _No hables, intenta calmarte mientras llega el escuadrón de curación_

Guardia: _Es una mujer, Reina, es solo una mujer_

Sally: _¿Qué?_

Guardia: (llegando por atrás de Sally)_ Reina, me ha llegado el informe, el enemigo parece ser una mujer y se dirige a la planta alta destruyendo todo a su paso_

Sally: _Eso es imposible, quiero descripción del enemigo_

Guardia: _Parece ser una mujer joven, tiene un arma gigantesca y está cargada de explosivos, es todo lo que nos llega, nuestros informantes están muy heridos y les cuesta hablar_

Sally: _Demonios ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? Es obvio que yo no soy el objetivo, quiero que la mitad de ustedes vayan al primer piso, los demás iremos al piso en donde se encuentra mi hijo_

Ambos grupos se separaron y corrían por todo el castillo, Sally llego al primer piso y vio las escaleras destruidas, por lo que tuvo que ir por otras escaleras, se sentía asustada porque la atacante estaba más cerca de su hijo y ella se había atrasado. Llego sin problemas al quinto piso donde parecía que todo estaba tranquilo y fue recibida por otro guardia.

Guardia: _Reina, la mujer se encuentra en el segundo piso destruyendo todo a su paso, el primer piso está completamente destruido pero parece que sus ataques están bien controlados por lo que no hay problemas de derrumbes, el segundo piso también parece que está a punto de terminar igual_

Sally: _Estoy cansada de este juego, iremos al tercer piso y la esperaremos ahí_

Sally se dirigió al tercer piso intentando llevarse por los sonidos de combate, llego hasta la entrada de las escaleras hacia el tercer piso cuando pudo escuchar los gritos de los guardias acercándose, entre que subió lentamente una silueta lanzando una bomba hacia la escalera destruyéndola en el proceso, el humo de la explosión tapo la vista del enemigo que corrió hacia la otra dirección intentando escapar. De repente empezó la persecución pero el enemigo era ágil y acababa de un golpe con cada guardia que intentaba bloquearle el camino, se detuvo cuando un gran grupo de 20 guardias en filas le bloqueaba el paso y al darse vuelta Sally la pudo ver perfectamente, era una erizo rosa de unos 21 años traía consigo un traje rojo apretado que le marcaba todo su atlético cuerpo, su pelo era tan alborotado y sucio que le tapaba un ojo y tenía un cinturón con bombas caseras atadas y un gigantesco martillo lleno de picos por todos lados

Sally: _¿Amy?_

Mujer: _¿Cómo mierda te atreves a llamarme de esa forma, reina puta?_

Sally: _No, ya te reconozco, eras esa demente que perseguía a Scourge_

Mujer: _Me llamo Rosy y vengo por la cabeza de tu bebe bastardo_

Sally: _¿Y a ti que mierda podría importarle mi hijo?_

Rosy: _Ese hijo debía ser mío, maldita, y por derecho quiero su sangre_

Sally: _Estas enferma, es solo un bebe_

Rosy: _Es de mi propiedad y hare con él lo que se me antoje_

Rosy se lanzo contra Sally a toda velocidad entre que dos guardias la agarraron y se la llevaron fuera del lugar del combate, Sally solo escuchaba los gritos de sus guardias y los sonidos del martillo chocando y destruyendo todas las paredes

Guardia: _Reina Acorn, debemos ponerla a salvo, la situación es muy peligrosa para usted_

Sally: _Suéltenme, debo proteger a mi hijo_

Guardia: _Eso no podemos obedecer, usted es la reina y nada puede pasarle, es nuestra obligación real el protegerla de cualquier situación, y como parte de su ejército, somos su espada y su escudo, solo le pedimos que confié en que nuestros hombres la protegerán de todo_

Sally: _Esta bien, vamos al quinto piso, yo misma comenzare la evacuación de mi hijo fuera del castillo_

Guardia: _Entendido_

Sally corría a toda velocidad cuando llego al cuarto piso y se dirigía hacia las escaleras, cuando de repente una explosión vino de debajo de sus pies casi haciéndoles caer al piso anterior, pero por suerte se salvaron, no fue mucha la suerte cuando Rosy llego saltando del piso anterior

Rosy: _Miren quien está aquí, pero si es la reina en persona, sería un honor que mi martillo pruebe también su sangre_

Guardias: _Reina, corra, nosotros la protegeremos _(apuntando sus armas a Rosy)

No duraron mucho entre que Rosy solo los golpeo a uno contra la pared y al otro lo lanzo al agujero del piso anterior. Esta vez estaban solas Rosy y Sally

Rosy: _Jaque mate a la reina_

Sally: _¿En serio piensas que solo me quedare quieta a esperar mi muerte? Ven por mí_

Rosy se lanzo intentando golpear a Sally que fácilmente se lanzo y esquivo el ataque, aun con su ropa de reina se movía con agilidad y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. La pelea continuo entre los movimientos erráticos y salvajes de Rosy y como la inteligencia de Sally le permitía esquivarlos tranquilamente. Cada tanto llegaban unos guardias en su ayuda pero eran derrotados sin esfuerzo, pero esto le daba tiempo a Sally de correr un poco cambiando de habitación en habitación hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida del castillo

Sally: (pensando) _Me descuide y olvide doblar hacia el cruce de pasillos, ahora esa maldita me tiene arrinconada, si puedo lograr que rompa la pared que da hacia el exterior, podría tirarme con ella al vacio, pero eso significaría que…_

Rosy: (con pasos erráticos) _Ya me estoy cansando de esta mierda, dime donde está tu hijo y te matare con el menor dolor posible_

Sally: _Porque no intentas sacármelo por la fuerza, te estoy esperando… puta_

Rosy lanzo un martillazo que Sally esquivo fácilmente y que causo un agujero grande que dejo ver el exterior del castillo y la enorme caída hacia tierra. Rosy se tomo un segundo para observar, con su maniática mirada, la enorme caída hacia abajo y al darse vuelta se sorprendió al ver a Sally dirigirse hasta ella. Cayo en la trampa y Rosy podía descubrir lo que le esperaba, pero en vez de preocuparse hizo una enorme sonrisa desquiciante como esperando para morir junto a Sally.

Sally estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Rosy cuando de repente una ráfaga azul llego a toda velocidad desde el fondo del pasillo agarrando a Sally y corriendo a toda velocidad por donde vino. Rosy se quedo sin poder reaccionar y arremetió con enorme mientras rompía todo a su paso con el martillo en persecución de Sally. Mientras tanto, Sally vio a quien era el responsable de sacarla de ahí.

Sally: _Sonic, volviste_

Sonic: _No es lo que tú crees, Sally, solo vine a detener a esa loca_

Sally: _Pero volviste…_

Sally rodeo a Sonic con sus brazos mientras él la sacaba de ahí a toda velocidad intentando llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Sonic: _De acuerdo, Sally, por favor, ponme al tanto de la situación_

Sally: _Al parecer Rosy quiere matar a mi hijo en su desquiciante venganza_

Sonic: _Eso es raro, ella parece diferente a la última vez que la vimos hace años_

Sally: _Sin esfuerzo se ha abierto paso hasta aquí, e incluso parece ser que actúa sola, no es nada de lo que era antes… antes parecía ser salvable_

Sonic: _No te preocupes, tú ve a un lugar seguro y mantén a tus guardias lejos de Rosy, yo puedo encargarme de ella_

Sally: _¿Por qué volviste, Sonic?_

Sonic: (se toma unos segundos para responder) _Porque soy un héroe, y eso es lo que mejor se hacer_

Sonic no le dio tiempo de responder cuando salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, en cacería de Rosy. Corría a toda velocidad mientras seguía los agujeros de destrucción que Rosy hizo en su ataque, ahí la vio a punto de romper otra pared cuando salto hacia ella a toda velocidad y le dio una patada en la cara que mando volando contra la pared a Rosy.

Sonic: _Es tu última advertencia, ríndete ahora, ya hiciste demasiado daño_

Rosy no hizo caso y solo respondió con sonidos inentendibles mientras se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Sonic que esquivo cada movimiento con facilidad, y aprovecho una oportunidad para conectarle una patada al estomago que la hizo retroceder. La pelea siguió así por un tiempo y Sonic tomaba la delantera gracias a su velocidad aunque sus golpes dejaban marcas en el cuerpo de Rosy, a ella no parecía afectarle. Llegaron a un gran cuarto con muchas cosas de entrenamiento y a Sonic ese lugar le pareció perfecto para pelear. Rosy igual seguía atacando sin tregua y Sonic aprovecho otro descuido para esta vez darle una patada en la cara que la hizo girar para atrás e hizo hinchar un poco su cara.

Sonic: _En serio, ya ríndete, no hay forma de que puedas superar a mi velocidad_

Rosy: (sonriendo) _En eso posiblemente tienes razón, pero ya basta del entrenamiento_

Sonic: _¿Entrenamiento?_

Rosy: _Yo creí que estábamos preparándonos para la verdadera pelea, por eso golpeabas tan débil_

Sonic: _Si que estas enferma, Sally tiene razón, ya no hay modo de devolverte la cordura_

Rosy: _La cordura es debilidad y te demostrare lo que se puede hacer si te deshaces de ella_

Sonic: _¿De qué estás hablando?_

Rosy: ¿_Nunca has oído del Berserker?_

Rosy no termino de decir esas palabras cuando con un pico de su martillo se hizo un enorme tajo en el brazo soltando un escalofriante grito mientras caía arrodillada al suelo. Sonic no supo cómo reaccionar ante esta situación y solo se quedo mirando mientras Rosy comenzaba a hacer jadeos más espeluznantes. Sonic se quedo pensando si ella solo trato de suicidarse o cuáles fueron sus intenciones, dio un paso hacia adelante cuando Rosy se levanto de un salto y pego un gran chillido en dirección de Sonic, tomo su enorme martillo y se lanzo a tal velocidad que Sonic se sorprendió al ver y casi lo golpea si no fuera porque la esquivo por poco. No tuvo tiempo de darse vuelta cuando Rosy ya estaba detrás de él y lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar saltar por encima de ella, pero sin suerte porque ella lo agarro de la pierna y lo azoto contra el suelo de tal forma que Sonic pareció rebotar, luego lo volvió a levantar y lo arrojo con gran fuerza contra la pared. Sonic no tuvo tiempo de recobrar aire cuando vio que ella se lanzo otra vez al ataque embistiendo la pared con su martillo y rompiéndola, como si fuera papel, Sonic aprovecho esto para escapar del lugar, necesitaba unos segundos para recuperar aire. No fue mucho el tiempo que le dio cuando ella apareció desde otra pared y arremetió contra el erizo. Sonic aprovecho el poco aire que tenia para escapar a toda velocidad y se lanzo escaleras abajo.

Por un momento pensó que la había dejado atrás cuando ella llego lanzándole desde las escaleras y chocando contra el suelo, pero no pareció afectarle cuando otra vez se lanzo contra Sonic levantando su enorme martillo. El erizo pronto se encontraba en una situación difícil, esta vez ya no peleaba, solo esquivaba y corría, además que el tercer piso se encontraba muy destruido y se veía como un laberinto con tantos agujeros en el lugar. Sonic estaba escondido contra una pared esperando que Rosy entrara descuidada pero ya no sentía sus pasos o sus chirridos. Tomo un gran respiro y se preparo en ir en busca de su enemiga, cuando Rosy apareció justo al lado de él rompiendo otra pared e intentando golpearlo con su martillo, esta vez Sonic esquivo rápido y aprovecho esa oportunidad para darle una patada en la cara de frente a Rosy, mucho no sirvió porque la demente erizo lo detuvo con su cara a la patada e hizo que Sonic la usara para impulsarse para atrás, Sonic solo pensó "_Ella detuvo mi patada con su cara"_ y la vio con su nariz totalmente rota y con su sonrisa que mostraba la pérdida de un diente. Esto no detuvo a la mujer que otra vez se lanzo al ataque, y Sonic intento esquivarla pero ella lanzo su martillo bloqueándole el escape a Sonic y aprovecho que se detuvo para agarrarle del cuello y hacerlo chocar contra la pared. Sonic sentía la presión y la falta de aire, pero pudo igual soltarle un rodillazo en el estomago que ella ignoro como si no lo sintiera

Sonic: _¿Cómo mierda no puedes sentir dolor, maldita demonio?_

Ella solo respondió apretando mas su cuello y diciendo sonidos más incomprensibles, Sonic esta vez estaba atrapado mientras que con su últimas fuerzas lanzo otro rodillazo que ella ignoro. Rosy estaba a punto de matar a Sonic cuando pudo ver a alguien a toda velocidad venia corriendo y soltó una gran patada que mando volando a Rosy lejos. Sonic no tuvo tiempo para observar bien entre que intentaba recuperar el sentido y el aire y solo vio la silueta de un erizo

Sonic: _¿Shadow, eres tú?_

Erizo: (voz engreída) _En serio te parezco tan feo, por favor, al menos ten un poco de respeto_

Sonic se levanto del suelo mientras se masajeaba el cuello, y pudo ver bien de quien se trataba, era un erizo como de su edad, su pelo igual era más picudo que él, su color de pelaje era verde y tenía un atuendo de motoquero con unos anteojos negros.

Scourge: _Vamos, levántate de una vez, debilucho, yo solo no podre con esta loca_

Sonic: (lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara) _¿Qué mierda hace un idiota como tú por acá?_

Scourge: (Levantándose de suelo) _Así agradeces que te acabo de salvar la vida, que desagradecido, pero míralo de este modo, ¿en serio quiere lograr una pelea triple teniendo a esa loca de rival? ¿O prefieres que hagamos equipo, y luego de matar a esa loca, nos matamos entre nosotros? ¿Qué te parece?_

Sonic: (Con ira) _Nunca haría equipo con un pedazo de mier…_

Rosy: (Interrumpiendo) _Miren quien es, si no es mi lindo Scourgey que escapo de mi todos estos años, pensaba llevarte la linda cabeza de tu hijo como regalo_

Scourge: _Mucho no me importan tus regalos, y menos ese niño, pero realmente no tolero que nadie toque mis cosas_

Rosy: _Entonces creo que deberé llevarte su cabeza como regalo en tu funeral _(se lanza al ataque)

Sonic: _Mierda… está bien, hagamos equipo por ahora, pero no esperes mi ayuda si ella te atrapa_

Rosy se lanzo a Scourge sin hacerle caso a Sonic que lanzo una patada contra ella, ella solo la bloqueo con su brazo agarrando a Sonic y lanzándolo para atrás, luego Scourge intento lanzarle también una patada que ella recibió riéndose y se lanzo a agarrar su martillo. Intento atacar a Scourge pero este igual esquivo todos sus movimientos, mas fue su error al querer pegarle una patada que ella detuvo con su mano y se dispuso a golpearle con el martillo, pero fue salvado por Sonic que le pego una patada en la mano a Rosy forzándola a soltar su martillo y a Scourge. Ambos erizos estaban frente a Rosy que volvió a tomar su martillo y embistió contra ellos, ambos esquivaron a Rosy por cada lado lo que causo que ella no supiera a qué lado mirar y fue momento que Sonic le pego una patada en su espalda y Scourge una en su cabeza mandándola a volar de frente contra una pared y cayéndose inconsciente.

Scourge: _¿Qué te dije? Ahora sí, matémonos entre nosotros_

Rosy: ¿_En serio piensas que me algo tan débil podría pararme? _(levantándose con los brazos caídos)

Scourge: (asustado) _¿Pero qué mierda pasa contigo? Te dimos un golpe para dormir a un elefante_

Rosy: (levanta la mirada y no tiene pupilas en sus ojos) _Si perder la cordura te hace fuerte… imagínate perder la conciencia jajajajaja_

Rosy sin tomar su martillo se lanzo a toda velocidad contra los erizos que se sorprendieron al ver que ella los igualo en velocidad, pero aun así ambos la esquivaron e intentaron darle una patada que ella detuvo cada una con una mano y los agarro y los hizo golpear entre ellos, luego contra el suelo y luego lanzo a Sonic contra la pared, le dio un poderoso puñetazo a Scourge y luego lo mando volando haciendo que choque con Sonic. Sonic no dejo tiempo que perder y tomo a Scourge en brazos y se fue corriendo del lugar. Aprovecho encontrar un agujero hacia el piso superior y se metió por ahí.

Sonic: _Mierda, no se para que traigo a este idiota, pero sin él no puedo ganar_

Scourge: _Ya te oí, y deja de quejarte, pareces un bebe_

Sonic: (se detiene y suelta a Scourge arrojándolo al piso) _Mierda, ahora ella es más fuerte que antes, es imposible detenerla_

Scourge: _No la culpo, normalmente las mujeres se comportan así cuando no pueden estar conmigo_

Sonic: _Ya cierra tu puta boca, y piensa en alguna forma de detenerla_

Scourge: _Estas demente, yo me largo de aquí, no es a mí a quien quiere_

Sonic: _¿Entonces por qué viniste desde un principio?_

Scourge: _No creí que ella fuera tan difícil, después de todo, es solo una mujer, y pensaba que si la detenía, podía quedarme con algo de valor del castillo_

Sonic: _Mierda, debería matarte aquí mismo o entregarte a ella_

Scourge: _Pero no lo haces, porque eres débil, aun si te quite a tu esposa y ese bebe te haya costado tu reino, aun intentas salvarlo, y a eso se le llama debilidad_

Sonic: _No me importa tus palabras, ese bebe no es culpable de la mierda de su padre, y sé que Sally se encargara de que sea un gran príncipe_

Scourge: ¿_Ni siquiera sabes si tú sobrevivirás y ya hablas en futuro? Mira, vámonos de aquí, y no solo vives, también te vengas de la mujer que te traiciono_

Sonic: _Tú haz lo que desees, yo me voy a detener a esa loca antes de que llegue a Sally o al bebe_

Scourge: _Pero que amargado… está bien, está bien, te ayudare, pero a la primera que mueres, yo me voy de aquí_

Ambos erizos caminaron juntos por un rato, era de extrañar el silencio que se escuchaba y aunque no lo demostraran, estaban aterrados por cualquier cosa. Continuaron caminando alerta un tiempo cuando encontraron un radio

Sonic: _¿Alguien puede oírme?_

Sally: _Sonic, gracias a Dios sigues con vida ¿Dónde te encuentras?_

Sonic: _Estoy en el cuarto piso, perdí a Rosy en el tercero y ahora no puedo encontrarla_

Sally: _Todos los guardias han sido evacuados a la planta baja junto a mi hijo…_

Scourge: _Hola, reinita ¿Aun te acuerdas de mí?_

Sally: _¿Sonic?_

Sonic: _Scourge está conmigo, es una larga historia pero me salvo la vida, quiere ayudarme a detener a Rosy_

Rosy: _Buena suerte con eso_

Ambos erizos se lanzaron a toda velocidad intentando encontrar agujeros o escaleras para bajar de piso, solo les tomo un momento llegar al piso en donde estaba Rosy rodeada de muchos guardias y cada uno era derrotado sin ningún esfuerzo.

Sonic: _Todos, salgan del castillo, es demasiado para ustedes_

Scourge: _Vamos, idiotas, si no pudieron con ella cuando estaba normal, menos ahora, piérdanse o muéranse_

Rosy mandaba a volar guardias con su martillo por todos lados mientras se abría camino a Sally que tenia a un pequeño bebe en sus manos. Ambos erizos lograron pegarle una patada a Rosy que le derribo en el suelo, pero ella se levanto fácilmente, y embistió contra ambos que esquivaron pero solo para ver como Rosy golpeaba a los guardias que estaban detrás de ellos. Fue el miedo en la cara de Sonic al ver a Rosy justo al lado de Sally a punto de golpearla cuando ella lanzo el bebe directamente hacia donde estaba Rosy. Rosy soltó su martillo para atraparlo y se sorprendió al ver que no era un bebe, solo pudo escuchar a Sally diciendo "_No eres la única que puede jugar con explosivos, loca" _cuando una enorme explosión cubrió la sala de humo.

Muchos intentaron alejarse del lugar mientras el humo se disipaba, y al pasarse solo vieron a Rosy tirada en el suelo con la mayoría del pelo quemado y una sonrisa en su cara. Scourge y Sonic se acercaron para comprobar si la trampa había funcionado cuando Rosy se levanto del suelo y se lanzo a agarrar su martillo

Sally: _Es imposible, no hay forma de detenerla… ordenen a todos a evacuar el castillo, no hay forma de pararla_

Sonic: _No puede ser, ella ya no esta consciente, es solo un cuerpo sin cerebro_

Scourge: _Eso lo fue toda su vida, la única forma de pararla es golpeándola hasta que se quede quieta_

Sonic: _Eso suena aterrador, pero no nos queda otra, vamos_

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque mientras ella hacía lo mismo, esta vez era diferente, movía su martillo para todos lados aleatoriamente, lo que hacía difícil llegar a ella. Scourge hizo una señal a Sonic cuando se lanzo al ataque con Sonic detrás de él, al instante en que Scourge se lanzo Rosy intento golpearlo con su martillo pero el erizo verde era lo que esperaba, golpeando esta vez el martillo e incrustándose los pinches en su zapatillas y en sus pies, pero dejando a Rosy desprotegida para que Sonic le golpeara con toda sus fuerzas en la cabeza arrojándola al suelo e intentando darle otra patada en la cara. Pero Sonic no se atrevió a hacerlo

Sonic: _No, no puedo hacer un truco tan sucio_

Scourge: _Esta demente _(Arrancando su zapatilla de los pinches del martillo) _es la única posibilidad que teníamos_

Sonic: _Ya termino, ella está en el suelo, no responde, no voy a golpearla más_

Scourge: _Por esas razones no tienes nada_

Rosy: _Bueno, creo que aquí la fiesta se acabo _(Rosy se levanto del suelo y corrió contra la pared) _Me llevare a todos conmigo con esta última explosión_

Rosy se arranco el cinturón y prendió todas las bombas que le quedaban al mismo tiempo, toda la gente que se encontraba dentro del castillo salió corriendo rápidamente, incluso Sonic ayudo a Scourge a salir de ahí cuando una enorme explosión se sintió en el lugar.

Sally: _Al fin… se termino todo_

Sonic: _Si, por suerte, no creí que podría aguantar un segundo mas_

Scourge: _Bueno, creo que hora de hablar de mi recompensa_

Sally: (se acerca a Scourge y le da un gran puñetazo en el estomago) _Hablaremos de 50 a 60 años de cárcel_

Scourge: (Saca unos anteojos negros del bolsillo que se rompen al ponérselos) _Yo creo que mejor me borro de aquí _(sale corriendo a toda velocidad ignorando la lesión en su pie)

Sonic: _Mierda, me encargare de atrapar a ese idiota_

Guardia: _Reina Acorn, no hay cuerpo alguno, ni manchas de sangre, ni nada_

Sally: _Así que ella también escapo… no se preocupen, estoy seguro que después de esto se marcho lejos, aun así quiero que los guardias que aun puedan correr, investiguen cada rincón del castillo_

Guardia: _Si, alteza_

Sonic: _Bueno, yo creo que es tiempo de irme, necesito que me revisen un par de huesos rotos_

Sally: _Siempre puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees_

Sonic: _No, creo que lo mejor es irme lo más pronto posible, quiero evitar a la multitud y el transito_

Sally: _Entiendo, dile a Amy que me perdone por lo del mes pasado, dile que… solo me enoje y no pensé en lo que decía_

Sonic: _De acuerdo, Sally _(se da vuelta y se prepara para irse) _Cuida mucho al pequeño príncipe, estoy seguro que será un gran rey_

Sally: _Tú también hubieras sido un gran rey_

Sonic: _No _(sonríe) _yo soy mejor siendo un héroe, ya sabes dónde buscar uno cuando lo necesites _(le guiña un ojo y se va a toda velocidad)

Sally: _Gracias, Sonic, prometo devolverte este favor_

Sonic se fue corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar mientras Sally contemplo su castillo dañado por la batalla y se le escapo una lágrima de felicidad.

Llego la noche, y en una zona oscura una figura caminaba cojeando tranquilamente, continuo su marcha mientras el lugar se iba volviendo mas y mas oscuro y se metió a un callejón sin salida.

Scourge: _Se que estas por ahí, mejor sal de una vez y da la cara_

Rosy: (cayendo desde arriba) _¿Cómo sabias que estaba siguiéndote?_

Scourge: _Porque siempre estas siguiéndome, por eso supe que atacarías el castillo, deje de sentir tu asquerosa presencia_

Rosy: _¿Y para que me buscas? ¿Quieres terminar con esta mierda de una vez por todas?_

Scourge: _No, estoy muy débil para pelear. Solo me llamo la atención esa nueva habilidad tuya, me gustaría aprenderla_

Rosy: _Es muy caro el precio por eso_

Scourge: _Te conseguiré todo el dinero que desees_

Rosy: _No es dinero lo que busco_

Scourge: _¿Entonces?_

Rosy: _Pensaba en lo divertido que sería darle competencia a ese príncipe Acorn, y pensé… que nada le afectaría más que luchar contra su propia sangre_

Scourge: _No soy tan estúpido para atacar un castillo contigo_

Rosy: _¿Quién hablaba de ti? Yo más bien decía de un hermano de él, solo verlos matándose entre ellos suena tan divertido_

Scourge: ¿_Así que eso es lo que quieres? por mi está bien, después de todo me has impresionado mucho hoy, pero primero quiero aprender ese poder tuyo_

Rosy: _Lo primero que debes aprender es a perder la cabeza_

Scourge: _¿Y eso como lo logro?_

Rosy: _Eso déjamelo a mí, una noche conmigo y veras que no te quedara nada de cordura en tu pequeña cabeza_

Rosy se ríe frenéticamente mientras se acerca a Scourge que parece devolverle la risa.

Diez años después, Spring Yard ya ha cambiado un poco, aunque la ciudad todavía parece igual, el ambiente se muestra más agradable para todos, en una plaza grande, de muchos árboles y risas de los niños, un erizo azul ya maduro se encuentra descansando sentado en una banca mirando al cielo, al rato es interrumpido por un oficial

Oficial: _Disculpe, jefe, no quiero molestarlo en su día de descanso, pero necesito su firma en unos papeles importantes, tienen el sello del reino, señor_

Sonic: _Esta bien, solo préstame algo para firmar, y no seas tan formal, odio que me llamen jefe cuando no estoy trabajando _(se levanta de su asiento)

Oficial: _Si, señor _(Sonic le entrega los papeles firmados y el oficial se retira) _Disfrute su día libre_

Sonic: _Esta bien, igual creo que ya es casi mediodía _(camina hacia donde están los niños jugando) _Lavanda, querida, hoy mama sale temprano de la escuela ¿qué tal si la sorprendemos y vamos a almorzar juntos?_

Lavanda: _Si, almuerzo con mami ¿Podemos almorzar Chilidogs?_

Sonic: _No creo, tu madre me mataría si almorzamos Chilidogs dos días seguidos_.

El erizo levanta a su pequeña hija y la pone en sus hombros para irse caminando, la escena se termina mientras se da un vistazo al nuevo Spring Yard, donde lo más notable es una linda escuela bien pintada y un gran orfanato lujoso con muchos niños jugando en un lindo jardín verde con juegos coloridos.


End file.
